The present invention relates generally to social networking, and more particularly to generating a prioritized schedule for visitations based upon social networking tendencies.
Social media is the social interaction among people in which the people create, share, or exchange information and ideas in virtual communities and networks. Furthermore, social media depends on mobile and web-based technologies to create highly interactive platforms through which individuals and communities share, co-create, discuss, and modify user-generated content. Social networks introduce substantial and pervasive changes to communication between organizations, communities, and individuals.
Social media technologies take on many different forms including magazines, Internet forums, weblogs, social blogs, microblogging, wikis, social networks, podcasts, photographs or pictures, video, rating, and social bookmarking. Technologies include blogging, picture-sharing, video blogs, wall-posting, activity streams, music-sharing, and crowdsourcing, to name a few. Social network aggregation can integrate many of the platforms in use.
Turn-by-turn navigation is a feature of some Global Positioning System (GPS) navigation devices where directions for a selected route are continually presented to the user in the form of spoken and visual instructions. The GPS system keeps the user up-to-date about the best route to the destination and is often updated according to changing factors such as traffic and road conditions. Turn-by-turn systems typically use an electronic voice to inform the user whether to turn left or right, the street name, and how much distance to the turn.